The invention relates to a method of maintaining a predetermined quality of a carded silver produced in a card and/or drafted in a drawframe, the silver being delivered into a can by a sliver delivery device in a continuous spinning mill process.
The actual spinning machine which produces the yarn end product is of course the costliest machine in the spinning process and is therefore required to operate at maximum efficiency--i.e., to have very short downtimes.
The various machines before and after the spinning machine are therefore so designed performance-wise as to overperform relative to the spinning machine so that the same does not have to wait for the feeding of its feedstock nor for subsequent processing, for example, in a winder.
The overperformance system applies to all the machines involved in the feeding of the feedstock for the spinning machine--i.e., in the blowroom of a spinning mill--viz. as will be described hereinafter with reference to the drawings any machine in the working process has a higher output than the machine immediately following it. This is how the present day machine park in spinning mills has evolved; however, if a blowroom process has to be performed by a machine considerably more expensive than a following machine (excluding the spinning machine), the previous machine may of course have a shorter downtime than the subsequent machine for the sake of economic balance.
These differences in performance can of course be compensated for by buffer stores of product which will vary in size in dependence upon the difference between the performance of the previous stage and the performance of the next stage. Clearly, large buffer stores are undesirable for purely economic reasons and in the course of spinning mill automation systems must be devised throughout from bale opening to end product either to eliminate the known manual intermediate buffer stores or at least so to organize them so that they are automatable.